


Pokemon Rose Version

by JurassicLion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lucario - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Summary: Ruby Rose moves to the region of Remnant, once her home as a child and where her mother became a Pokemon Trainer. Keenly interested in Pokemon, she becomes a Trainer and sets off with her family Lucario and makes friends in the trainers Weiss and Blake but finds there is more to becoming a Pokemon Master.





	1. The Fair Maiden's Voyage

The breeze from the ocean felt great on Ruby's face as she stepped out of the cabin. As far as the eye could see was dark blue sea but it was still beautiful in her silver eyes. The young girl stretched as she leaned against the protective railing simply admiring the view.

In her line of sight, Ruby spotted something flying far away. She squinted to try and get a better look and realized it was headed in the direction of the boat. It was then when it got close enough that she recognized it for what it was: A flying type Pokémon.

"Pokémon, creatures that inhabit our planet Earth. Some might say they are animals while others would argue them to be a completely separate organism." Ruby said out loud repeating the words of Professor Ozpin. She'd seen a documentary that featured the famed "Pokémon Professor" and was keenly interested in all it discussed. From their debated origins to their role in shaping societies.

The Pokémon got closer and landed on the railing nearby. Ruby could immediately tell that it was a Peliper from it's big orange mouth. However, its color looked green and white instead of blue and white. Ruby had heard of Pokémon having some different appearance variations in other parts of the world but she had never seen this one.

Smiling at the Pokémon as it stared away from her Ruby approached slowly. But then from behind her she felt someone's hand pat her shoulder. Ruby looked up at her father, Taiyang, who put a finger to his mouth signaling silence. The young girl wasn't sure why until her father pulled out a familiar small blue and white orb from his pocket.

"What luck. Good thing I have this special Pokéball just for water types." Taiyang pressed a button on it which caused the orb to grow in size from a golf ball to about the size of an orange.

Before the Peliper realized what had happened Taiyang threw the Pokeball at the Peliper. It then was absorbed by the Pokeball in a flash of red light. It landed on the ground and began to roll back and forth. Ruby and Taiyang watched on the edge of their seats as the anticipation built within them. The Pokéball while designed to be the perfect mechanism with which to capture Pokémon wasn't always a guarantee and Pokémon could just as easily escape with enough will power. Taiyang gulped as the seconds passing felt like an eternity. As they did so another Pokémon appeared from behind the two and spoke up.

"What are you two doing?" Hearing someone speak while waiting to see the results of the Pokéball caused Ruby to shriek and as she did so accidently bump Taiyang forward and near the Pokéball. Ruby blinked and then calmed at the sight of the familiar face.

"Hi Lucario. Dad's trying to catch a Peliper."

"Oh really?" said Lucario. Taiyang groaned on the ground and lifted his face up which was now red from the fall.

The Pokéball then burst open in a blast of white light. The Peliper was now out of it and flapped its wings in confusion at what had just happen to it. This made Taiyang frustrated to the point of pulling his hair.

"Shoot! It was so close too!"

"You tried to catch that shiny Pokémon without weakening it first?"

"That Pokémon doesn't look shiny." Said Ruby.

"It's not like I have any Pokémon on me Lucario!" Taiyang groaned. The Peliper was startled by the commotion from the two humans and their Pokémon. As its instincts dictated it was fight or flight and it chose the later as it began to fly upward from flapping its wings in a panic.

Before Taiyang or Ruby could voice their disappointment in the failed capture, Lucario moved with an extreme speed and leaped into the air. The Peliper became confused as the larger wolf like Pokémon came into its view. Lucario was faster than it and he began charging up a blue orb like attack from his palms. The Peliper knew it to be a Pokémon attack move.

Ruby remembered Professor Ozpin's talk on this as well. That Pokemon had unique abilities unlike other animals or humans. "Attacks" in laymen's terms – ranging from being able to harness the elements from ones body like fire, water, and lightning, or a variety of others. The attack Lucario was using was one rare and powerful attack move that Lucario had long ago mastered: The Aura sphere.

She knew of course why he instantly was using this move. It didn't miss its target.

The Peliper didn't know this and immediately began to fly away from Lucario. But Lucario knew what to do and with a roar tossed the Aura sphere in the direction of the Peliper. The attack even swerved as it followed the Pokémon and upon hitting it caused a mini explosion blast. The Peliper fell from a cloud of grey smoke back onto the boat and was clearly fainted.

"Nice one Lucario! Now for the capture." Taiyang pulled out another Pokéball and threw it at the Peliper. However, the outcome was already obvious as the Peliper had no more strength to fight back at all. In a short moment of rocking back and forth the Pokéball made a click sound and became stationary. Taiyang then lifted the Pokéball and attached it to his belt.

Lucario landed back down on the solid floor of the boat. "You're welcome by the way. Did you forget I'm a Pokémon?"

"No I didn't forget Lucario. I just… well I'm glad for your help." Taiyang coughed as he stepped away and mentioned healing the Peliper on the special Pokémon center rig on the other part of the boat.

Ruby smiled at Lucario who stared blankly at the young girl. "What is it Ruby?"

"That… was… awesome! Lucario once we get to Remnant we could totally become a team and take on the Gym Leaders. What do you say? We could travel the whole region and even take on the Pokémon League some day!" Ruby's eyes lighted up and Lucario swore the silver color shined from her enthusiasm. But he stepped back.

"I don't think I am suited for battle of that kind. Besides, you'll have to attend school in Vale and I doubt your father would approve of you running around by yourself."

"I wouldn't be by myself. I'd have you with me! And any other Pokémon I catch. Everyone else goes on Pokémon journeys all the time and so can I!"

Lucario knew he wouldn't convince the young girl to change her mind. She was correct, even young children and some still attending school systems would leave home to travel with Pokémon. But it wasn't always easy or as romantic as she assumed.

"We still have three hours before we make landfall. I'm going to go get coffee. I've earned that much." Lucario made his way over to the entrance indoors leaving Ruby where she was standing at the railing.

She looked out into the horizon watching as other Peliper flew off in the distance. They had the freedom to go wherever they chose and could see all of the different sights and sounds of the world. Deep down in her heart Ruby knew that she was destined for that too.

This was the start of her journey across Remnant.

Taiyang: Sweetie we're due to arrive at Vale very soon. You'll be meeting us at the Seaside café won't you?

Yang: Yeah I'm headed there after class lets out. I can't wait to see Ruby again after so long.

Taiyang: … you will have been at your school, right?

Yang: … yes.

Taiyang: Really, because last I heard from your mother you'd ditched class and gone to a night club.

Yang: What? No really I've been at school. I've been studying hard I promise. And I've been busy at the internship with Professor Ozpin.

Taiyang: Ah you should let him know I'll be arriving soon. I've brought the research and I know he's interested in the project.

Yang: You still can't tell me what it is?

Taiyang: Scientific confidentiality sweetie. Maybe if you actually attend class I'll show you what new discoveries he's made.

Yang: Ugh, bye dad.


	2. The Fabulous Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. This story isn't just about one young maiden, but four! Unknowinhgly these four girls' journeys become tied together by the strings of fate.

Weiss awoke to the sound of the boat horn flaring loudly outside her door. She'd fallen asleep on her bed while the journey took place from that tiny island. The young girl rather liked that place and had never been to such a quaint homey like community before. It was vastly different from the big city and a welcome change of pace to see simple folks and Pokémon when she'd stepped down for a bit.

Now she was on her way to her true destination and from the sound of the horn blowing and the time on the clock it would be very soon. Vale City: The Capital of the Remnant Region and a metropolis that was quite cultured. But more importantly it was the home of the esteemed Pokémon Professor Ozpin, one of the leading scientific minds and leading Pokémon researchers of Remnant. The thought of meeting the Professor brought a smile to Weiss' lips despite how groggy and somewhat sweaty from her nap she was.

Napping peacefully at her side was Weiss' Vulpix. The small young Pokémon snored but was so tiny it was rather hard to hear it. It had nestled comfortably in the blankets and rested itself against Weiss' stomach much like a baby. She could feel her Pokémon's breathing as it slept.

"Are you dreaming? Such a cute baby." Weiss smiled as she petted the top of her Vulpix's head. Her Pokémon hummed and then rolled over and relaxed as it got into Weiss' hair. Although somewhat trouble to move her Pokémon out of her hair, Weiss couldn't help but laugh a little at how her Pokémon blended into her snow-white locks.

She stood up carefully so as not to disturb Vulpix and took a quick shower in the tiny bathroom of her cabin. Despite being a boat and not what she was used to, Weiss found it to be still relaxing and comfortable. After bathing and cooling off Weiss put on her white dress and matching heels. She checked the time again and found fifteen minutes had passed and she began to get ready making sure her things were packed in her bag. The only thing she hadn't put away was a large straw sunhat which she wore. It was big and had a red ribbon on it which she thought was cute but more importantly would keep out the sun. It was then that Vulpix began to wake up and softly mewed as she spotted her master getting ready.

"Good morning Vulpix. We're almost there. C'mon girl lets get ready to leave." Weiss held out one arm. Vulpix stretched as it yawned before readying itself and leaped up to be caught into Weiss' outstretched arm.

The young girl stepped out of her cabin and locked it behind her. Her large purse strung behind her back and Vulpix in her arms she looked out into the horizon. They were much closer and Weiss could see the coastline of the continent. Closer in view was the skyline of Vale City's vast metropolis. Vulpix barked happily as Weiss looked onward toward their destination.

"We're finally going to do this. I'll finally break away."

oooOOOooo

Lucario could already sense Ruby's excitement right before they were going to dock. The young girl was barely able to prevent herself from shaking ever so slightly. He'd wondered if she'd eaten lots of sugar again knowing how much she loved it but also was fearful of her sugar rushes. But judging from her aura he sensed it was the feelings of anticipation and eagerness that were overtaking her.

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Vale." A speaker phone blared with the voice of the Captain of the ship. Lucario took a gander at Ruby who then squeed as she jumped in the air and over the side of the ship to land on the wood pier.

"We're here Vale! Ruby Rose the Pokémon Master has finally arrived!" the young girl shouted at the top of her lungs. Lucario hadn't expected that but it also wasn't out of character for Ruby.

Her father Taiyang looked somewhat embarrassed but not enough to cower at the sight of the other passengers and people on the docks who stared oddly at his daughter. Rather he made his way to get off the ship the normal way. Lucario wondered if he should follow but seeing as it led to the long way around he opted to jump off after Ruby. It was easy for the Pokémon who landed without so much as a sound next to Ruby.

"Your father said we'll be meeting Yang at the Café before going to your apartment. We can see the sights later." Said Lucario. Ruby frowned and crossed her arms.

"But there's so much out here. More to see, more to do than could be done back at Patch. I'm sure she's busy, why don't we just go meet her at Professor Ozpin's laboratory?"

Lucario thought on this. It did make sense as that was where Yang had her internship and would be stopping right after school and not to mention Taiyang would be off there anyways. But Lucario knew the answer already.

"No Ruby. Your father wishes to spend quality time with the both of his daughters. It's been so long after all."

Ruby still pouted but it was clear she wasn't that hung up about not meeting the Pokémon Professor. At the mention of Yang, Lucario could sense from Ruby's aura the warmth of her love for her big sister.

"I guess… but Yang had better hurry. I still want to go see Professor Ozpin's Pokémon!"

She's the same girl as ever. Ruby had grown up, was a bit taller (thought still short for her age), and somewhat… more mature. She was very much a teenager and yet she hadn't changed much from the little girl Lucario first met who proclaimed they'd become "The Master of Pokémon" … whatever that had meant Lucario couldn't figure out.

He has his suspicions that she wanted to take the route of a Pokémon Trainer. It was the sport most popular on their Planet, where young children and teenagers could obtain one of these creatures from a Pokémon Professor. If they so chose they could train their Pokémon partners to become stronger, capture more as they traveled the wilds of their home regions, and if they had gotten strong enough challenge the Pokémon League association.

"Well then, Ruby, Lucario, we should head off to the café now. If we get there we can still get the lunch specials!" Taiyang spoke drawing Lucario from his thoughts. Ruby smiled as she led the way knowing already the direction of the café from last time.

Lucario and Taiyang followed close behind but the young girl was quicker as she made her way. She couldn't help but stare out at the sights of Vale's portside where there were many attractions, restaurants, and people and their Pokémon. As they walked Lucario grabbed Taiyang's attention with his inner aura.

She's intent on leaving the nest Taiyang. I can sense her heart clearly; Ruby wants to become a Pokémon Trainer. Lucario didn't move his lips or sound his voice. To anyone walking by it would appear neither he or his human companion had spoken. And that was true – Lucario spoke using the aura to talk to Taiyang's mind.

Taiyang sighed openly. I know. She's got a lot of her mothers' spirit in her. But that's what I'm afraid of. That's why I want her to wait a little bit longer and settle down. Vale hopefully is big enough for her.

Lucario watched Ruby as she stopped to admire a street performer. They had a ditto with them that flawlessly transformed into a variety of Pokémon. It became a tiny Zigzagoon, then a majestic Pidgeotto, and then into a large Tyrannitar which roared like a mighty beast before then morphing into a copy of Lucario. This amused Ruby who laughed and Lucario smiled.

I'm not so sure Taiyang. She's a free spirit, a big fish from a small pond. She wishes to explore the larger ocean.

Taiyang didn't continue the mental conversation. He only continued to walk side by side with Lucario and his daughter until they'd arrived at the seaside café. It hadn't changed since the many years they'd last gone and was a familiar homely feeling for the trio.

"Well at least I can enjoy some great seafood. And with warm fluffy cheddar bread- ". Ruby said as she made her way to the door only to be knocked face first into someone else.

Lucario reacted fast and caught Ruby as she fell backwards. The other person fell face forward onto the ground having no one else to catch her. Taiyang stood there, a bit surprised at the sudden accident all the while the second person moaned from the pain of falling face first onto hard ground.

"T-thanks Lucario. Um, I'm so sorry miss. I didn't see you there." Ruby said as she moved to help up the person. It was a woman with long black hair wearing a white long coat and as Ruby helped her stand Lucario noticed she wore a black bow atop of her head that made it look like the woman had cat ears.

The black-haired woman was not amused and her face was a bit red from the fall. Lucario could sense waves of embarrassment and minor frustration at what had befallen her. Feeling bad for causing the accident Ruby pulled out a small bandaid from her shorts pocket which the black-haired woman took.

"It's okay. I was so full from eating fish that I didn't notice you were there either."

Ruby didn't know what to say to that. Taiyang didn't know what to say to that either. Lucario wondered if the woman was trying to make a joke to lighten the mood but he could sense from her aura that she wasn't lying at all. Not to mention he noticed that she was still wearing a tacky seafood bib which had pictures of cartoon Magikarps on them.

I guess she really does love fish.

"E-excuse me. I have to get going." The black-haired woman said before she took off without another word in. Ruby, Taiyang, and Lucario stood at the front of the café watching as she walked off and disappeared into the flocks of other people around the Seafront area.

"D-did that just happen?" asked Ruby. Taiyang shrugged.

"It did Ruby. Let's just go inside and eat already." The father of the Xiao Long family stepped in without another thought. Ruby followed behind him and Lucario after the two. The aura Pokémon took another glance back out into the open sensing the black-haired woman's aura now faintly before turning back.

oooOOOooo

Blake Belladonna couldn't believe her luck. First, she arrived into town later than intended and then had the embarrassing fall after enjoying her favorite restaurant. She assumed nothing could get any worse. But the young woman was wrong.

The band-aid the red-haired girl gave her was dog themed.

But she hadn't a choice in the matter. Blake could feel the minor cut on her forehead from the fall and already blood began to drip down the side of her face. Biting the bullet, Blake applied the bandage directly to the wound and checked herself over in her makeup mirror. She was grateful that it was a bigger bandage and covered up the wound but was also rightly annoyed at how the images of fluffy dogs were even clearer to the world.

"Uggggggh… why'd this have to happen today?" Blake groaned. She hoped that this day didn't get any more embarrassing than needed.

"Hey Blake! Blake it's me Sun – I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Oh no. Blake felt a chill run up her spine at the sound of her partner. She slowly turned around and her golden eyes caught Sun Wukong running up into view. The young officer had his shiny badge clear in view on his open jacket which was against regulation. It was her partner alright and that was what made her all the more nervous.

"Hi Sun." Blake thought about just staying with her back facing him. But she knew it would just run its course so she turned around waiting to face the inevitable jests.

Sun stopped walking then. He paused and examined Blake up and down, head to toe. Blake rolled her eyes as he began to think as he observed her. She knew he like every other detective he was taught to not only see but observe and so would no doubt see the obvious.

"Oh my god is that a- "

"Yes, it has dog pictures on it! I had a fall, I didn't have anything else to put on it. Yes, I'm wearing a dog band aid!" Blake shouted. This caught the attention of other passersbys. Sun was taken a bit aback by the outburst of his partner.

And then he snickered. And then that snicker turned into chuckles. Those chuckles then became laughs which then led to full out howling of laughter. Sun clutched his own chest as he continued to laugh and laugh which didn't ease Blake's annoyance.

"Oh my god that's so funny! Oh my – oh my HAHAHAHAHAHA! You hate dogs too – oh my god this is the best thing ever!" Sun even slapped his knees at being barely able to contain his amusement at the situation. Blake merely growled.

A Pokéball then flashed from Sun's belt which revealed his Pokémon partner Aipom. The purple simian like creature blinked as it sensed his partners laughter. Sun said nothing but pointed directly at Blake's forehead. Noticing this Aipom too began to erupt into laughter along side his master. Both human and Pokémon couldn't contain themselves all the while Blake stood there, her frustration at the situation building up.

"Sun… you… idiot!" Blake pulled out her own Pokéball which opened up and revealed in another flash of light her own signature Pokémon.

Sun and Aipom stopped laughing when they noticed that the sun was blocked. A shadow casted over them and standing above them was the tall figure of a giant round Pokémon. It bellowed with a fi and a fo and Sun and Aipom recoiled in fear at the sight of it.

"Snor… LAX." It said in its deep voice. It swayed back and forth before settling for going forward. Sun and Aipom held each other in fear as the behemoth were about to smoosh them into flat pancakes.

"I'm sorry Blaaaaaaaaaake!" Sun cried.

Blake smirked. She then summoned Snorlax back into its Pokéball just as it nearly pommeled the blonde detective and Aipom. The two blinked as the large looming shadow disappeared and from it stood Blake before them.

"Now are you done goofing off Sun? We've got a job to do." Blake had her hand on her hip as she posed the question. Sun recovered as his breathing got back to normal and he stood up. But he allowed Aipom out of its Pokéball so it could sit on his shoulder with him.

"R-right Blake. We're going to Professor Ozpin's lab, right?"

Blake nodded and turned around. "That's right. That's where the break in happened and why we've been called to investigate it. A lab like that full of Pokémon being so brazenly attacked… it might mean…"

Sun waited to hear the end of the sentence. But it never came as Blake became lost in thought as they walked down the street through Vale. Of course, it didn't surprise him as she was always rather cryptic. Although he might say she was rather overdramatic.

The break in of Professor Ozpin's lab did however did rattle Sun's brain. He and Blake were detectives sure and investigated many cases like this. But as of recent it was a concern as criminal activity in the region had risen. There were small time gangs and petty criminals that could have been behind the break in but there were also groups that had more nefarious plans to consider.

Aipom tried to grab Sun's attention as they walked. Sun was pulled from his thoughts and brought Aipom into his arms and held the simian like a small baby. His Pokémon partner did know how to cheer him up when his thinking always got more serious. They continued to follow Blake as they neared closer towards their destination.

oooOOOooo

As soon as her classes had let out, Yang ran towards her bike parked on the sidewalk. She'd sped off and was breezing through the streets of Vale making her way to Professor Ozpin's lab. Although she was technically in a hurry, Yang took her time to carefully maneuver her way past other vehicles as she drove down the roads. It was in these moments feeling the wind flow through her long blonde hair that she felt the most at peace and serenity. The rev of her engine which she felt through her body added to the rush of adrenaline she felt but her heart didn't race – she was calm as a leaf in the wind.

A stop light came up and as it turned to yellow, Yang began to slow down. She smirked as it then turned to red signaling the official stop. It amused her as yellow was her color and red was the color of her younger sister Ruby. She was looking forward to reuniting with her sibling after not having seen her for so long. No doubt she would ask her big sister the same old question:

Yang! Please get me a Pokémon so I can become a Pokémon trainer too! C'mon Yang I know you can catch me a Pokémon at least – or get me one from the lab?

Yang remembered these words from the last time they saw each other years prior. When Yang had left for college in Vale, her sister Ruby had badgered her about Pokémon. Even in letters and email it was nonstop – Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon.

"Heh. I can't wait to see her face when she gets the surprise." Yang said aloud. She glanced down at her belt at the tiny Pokéball attached to it. This was however an entirely black ball which shined with an orange hue rather than a standard red Pokéball. It was the perfect gift Yang could think of for her sweet baby sister coming to Vale now.

As she sat on her bike, pedestrians walked across the street to the other sides. Walking by Blake spotted a black-haired woman in a white coat with a blonde man following behind him. Yang blinked before raising her head to make sure she wasn't just seeing things and realized that the blonde actually had his shirt open to the world. While this was mighty confusing her train of thought switched to the black-haired woman instead.

Her gaze looked mysterious and her eyes were a striking amber. She had a cute face but what was adorable was the band aid with dog pictures that was on her forehead. Yang felt like the band-aid was somehow familiar but couldn't quite place it. She then noticed the woman staring back directly at her with her amber eyes.

What? Why is she staring at me now? Yang wondered. Although it easily could have been she noticed the blonde biker was watching her Yang hadn't suspected it. Yang just sat there on her bike staring back at the black-aired woman who didn't let up their gaze.

"Hey lady! The lights green now – move your bike!" the yell of a driver behind Yang pulled her back. Yang flushed red from embarrassment but quickly got back into her mode and sped off from there and down the road towards Professor Ozpin's lab.

Luckily, she wasn't too far and simply parked right at the front of the building. It was large and looked more like any ordinary city building with the exception of the large sign adorned atop with the Professor's name on it. That and the giant trees which stood atop of the building made it stand out from any other. Yang always liked watching these trees from above and found them to be helpful markers for when she initially started her internship and couldn't find her way around the city.

After securing her bike, Yang leaped off and ran into the building. The main lobby was empty so Yang simply walked on by to catch the elevator. She pressed the button which immediately opened the doors which revealed one of her worst fears. Yang paled at the sight of a blonde woman standing in the middle of the elevator dressed similar to a librarian. But she was no mere librarian…

"Yang Xiao Long. You are one minute late. Professor Ozpin gave you clear instructions when he wanted you to arrive."

"I'm so sorry Miss Goodwitch. There was, um… traffic. Traffic held me up a bit." Yang offered as an excuse. The elder woman eyed Yang with sucpision that always made Yang nervous. She had the air of her of a teacher which Yang detested. It made sense as that was also her job when not working alongside Professor Ozpin.

"Right. Well go on then. And remember Miss Xiao Long. It is Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

"Y-yeah. S-sorry M-Professor." Yang didn't know what else to do but bow. Glynda paid no mind and walked away allowing Yang to enter the elevator now.

After a few moments Yang was taken to the floor she desired. She stepped out of the elevator onto blue tile floor and was surrounded by machines and bookshelves. The smell of Ozpin's lab was always confusing as it both smelled like old books and clean metal at once. No matter how many times Yang dropped by it was always a strange feeling she had when she stepped in. She walked across the room towards the back past some of the bookshelves which acted as walls. Turning around the corner she was brought face to face with the man himself.

Professor Ozpin sat in his office chair surrounded by two tables. Both were covered in many papers, books, and random nick-nacks. The table in front of him had a computer monitor attached to an ancient computer with several wires sticking from its back. A silver cup of coffee also sat atop of a stack of papers and books which by the smell of it was fresh. The Professor looked up from his work on the monitor and regarded Yang with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long. What a pleasure it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting. I try not to but at the same time it feels like I get actual best work from moments like these. This time I wanted to write in all four RWBY girls because… well I like the whole team. They’re actually my favorite characters of the show. We get a bit of Weiss, bit of Rubes, bit of Blake, and a bit of Yang. And Blake and Weiss’ Pokémon reveal too! Blake will have some Pokémon that suit her personality and character but I thought it’d be funny if she had a huge Pokémon that clearly didn’t seem like her. Snorlax was the funniest XD
> 
> Also, this was kind of a hard decision to make. But to make writing easier and more streamlined, the White Fang, and the Faunus don’t exist. I love Faunus Blake and canonically its just so her. But this already has enough going on with Pokémon and humans. Blake’s role also changed – here she’s essentially Looker but less… weird. Not everyone in RWBY is going after the Pokémon League and I felt that was important that everyone have different goals / roles. Blake worked best as a cop and I dig it.

**Author's Note:**

> Eight years ago the first fanfiction I wrote was a really weird clearly influenced by anime fanfic called "Lucario's Story". Despite how amateur the writing was I have a fondness for it. I'd wanted to write a Pokemon story that featured a talking Lucario, not that original, but I wanted him to have a lot of personality which is why he drank coffee and read books and was more or less a human character in a Pokemon's skin.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a RWBY / Pokemon fanfiction for some time recently. That's what made me write this and finally revive essentially the same Lucario character... minus the sword and ridiculousness of my very first fanfiction. Lucario and Ruby Rose are two of my favorite characters ever and this really makes me as a nerd of both RWBY and Pokemon happy. Although Ruby's the main character it's not just about her but at the same time, it's very much her driving the story with Weiss, Blake, and Yang as supporting main characters. 
> 
> Initially I wanted to call this "Pokemon: RWBY Version" but remembered we already have a Ruby Version so that'd be confusing. Then "Red White Black Yellow" Version but again, confusing. So it's now "Rose Version". I rather like the title. Altho if Lucario is also a main character and blue I probably should have called it "RWBYB" or "RWBYL"... POKEMON RUBBEL VERSION :O damn missed opportunities...


End file.
